


I heard this life is overrated, But I hope that it gets better as we go

by louisnuggets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Rimming, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnuggets/pseuds/louisnuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry this is not something we're going to argue about. I decided to do it. It's a sure thing."<br/>Harry remembered his words. The sure look in Louis eyes, the way he balled his fists, the way he talked. His Alpha voice coming through. Everything. How could he ever forget? It was one of the worst days of his life. After Harry's heat, which included five days of a lot of orgasmns and even more cum, Louis and Harry had been laying in bed. Louis' knot slowly loosening in Harry. Harry's back against Louis' chest. Harry was sated and happy until Louis threw the bomb.<br/>"Baby I have to leave again. Longer this time. I know you don't like this but this is really important for my career." Some may think, what's so horrible about that? But Harry knew what that meant. It meant Louis would leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard this life is overrated, But I hope that it gets better as we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckpyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckpyne/gifts).



> To the prompter: I know this is not exactly what you asked for and believe me, I tried but I couldn't write Harry being with someone who isn't Louis. So I hope you like it at least a little bit. Thank you for the prompt. :)

Harry knew it was for the best. All of this needed to happen for him to understand that Louis was simply not the one for him. That the last five years were just him dreaming of a life he'd never have. Of a man that'd never really be his.  
He was so close. So close to having it all but then he was once again reminded that the world is a cruel place where hearts get broken and people get left behind.

Louis was always different. From the very first time he met him, Harry knew that. Louis was so many things. One minute he was funny and loud and the next one he was dead serious. He could be quiet and thoughtful the whole day but he would absolutely ravish Harry as soon as they opened their bedroom door. Louis was spontaneous and loud. Very loud. He loved to talk to people but he could shut up a whole room of them with one glare. And even though he loved the attention, he was always kind of a lonewolf. He just prefered to be alone most of the time. To write and read and take pictures. Harry once asked him why he was so often alone and Louis simply told him, that people talk too much for his liking. They ask too many questions, talk about too many things they don't know nothing about. Harry found out very early in their relationship, that Louis had a totally different view of some things than other people.

Harry was more than shocked when Louis told him that his plans for the future weren't as bright and full of children as harry's. Louis didn't want to get married, he didn't want to bond and the worst thing for Harry was that he didn't want any children. Like, not at all. When Harry found out about that, he really considered leaving Louis because Harry always wanted to have children, as long as he could remember. But Louis. He was so beautiful and he said the right words to the right time and Harry fell in love with him way too fast. He just couldn't leave this handsome man with the trustworthy blue eyes. And deep inside, he always kinda hoped that one day, Louis would wake up and change his opinion about children. God, Louis Tomlinson was many things. A wonderful son, a fantastic older brother. He was the love of Harry's life, his lover, his best friend, but he was neither going to be Harry's Alpha nor the father of his children.

\- - -

"Harry this is not something we're going to argue about. I decided to do it. It's a sure thing."  
Harry remembered his words. The sure look in Louis eyes, the way he balled his fists, the way he talked. His Alpha voice coming through. Everything. How could he ever forget? It was one of the worst days of his life. After Harry's heat, which included five days of a lot of orgasmns and even more cum, Louis and Harry had been laying in bed. Louis' knot slowly loosening in Harry. Harry's back against Louis' chest. Harry was sated and happy until Louis threw the bomb. "Baby I have to leave again. Longer this time. I know you don't like this but this is really important for my career."

Some may think, what's so horrible about that? But Harry knew what that meant. Louis was a photographer. He was incredibly good at his job and that was one of the biggest problems in their realtionship. Louis was a workaholic and when he got a client on the other end of the world, he'd go there. For the past years he'd only been away for a few days or weeks but this one was different. The year before he got a very very big client that wanted pictures of every goddamn village in Australia (He didn't, Harry just likes to overreact).

It was a very hard and long project for Louis and his crew. He went there twice before and was away for two and then three months. Harry was a few times very close to taking the next plane to Australia because he missed Louis so much. And now he needed to leave even longer? How should he live months and months without Louis again? Countless evenings where Harry'd wait for him to call. Late night skyping with horrible quality because the wifi was pretty much non-existent. He couldn't take all of this again. He yelled at Louis, telling him horrible things that he'd regret as soon as Louis would close the door.

\- - -

"Harry stop being so selfish! I am doing this for you, for us, for our future. This is my job and I really don't see why you're acting so immature, it's not like I'm moving or something!"  
Hot tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks as he listened to Louis. Rage and disappointment growing steadily as he realised that Louis really didn't understand the problem.  
"God Louis, you're the immature one when you think that I'm throwing a tantrum just because you're doing your job. Did you ever think about the fact that I'd maybe, eventually, not be so pissed if I'd know that this relationship is going anywhere? Do you think I would react like this if I'd be sure that you love me and that you are going to stay with me?"

Louis huffed and sat down on their bed. "I can't believe that you still don't trust me enough to believe me that I am going to be with you for as long as you want me!" "Well maybe I wouldn't doubt our relationship this much if we'd finally take it somewhere. Louis, I'm 25 and you're 30, don't you think it's time to improve this relationship? To take the next step?" Louis stood up and walked over to Harry with a strange look on his face. "Are you saying we're having this fight because I don't want to play happy little family with you? Because I don't want to knock you up and marry you? This is ridicilous Harry."

Harry looked at Louis with a look of shock on his face. This was the man he loved, the man he wanted to start a family with and this man just broke his heart. With such simple words, he broke Harry and all of his dreams of a family -a life- with his Louis. They broke up. 

\- - - - -

Zayn Malik came back into Harry's lifewhen he needed him most. It was always like that, since their childhood. It was like Zayn had a special Harry sense that would tell him when his friend wasn't alright. And even though they were always so close, they never saw each other like an Alpha and an Omega. They were just best friends and none of them ever wanted to be more than that. Zayn found Liam during his first year in America and they bonded quicker than Harry would've ever imagined. He was happy for his friend because he knew Zayn was absolutely crazy for Liam. Only a few months later , Harry met Louis. They weren't so quick with bonding but therefore even quicker to fall in love. Harry had called Zayn back then, and told him about the new man in his life and Zayn wanted to talk to Louis.

So he gave Louis the phone and even though he never told him what exactly Zayn said, Harry was sure it was something around the lines of, "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you". That was probably why Zayn got very angry when Harry told him about the break up. But he didn't say anything bad about Louis even when Harry got angry at him and started saying things he'd never mean. That one phone call was the only time, Zayn and Louis ever talked. They never personally met each other and by now, Harry thought, it was for the best.

So yeah, Zayn always looked after Harry and put broken pieces back together but when Zayn found Harry this time, he was way more than just not alright. His Louis had left him. His lovely, beautiful Louis, the man he loved more than anything in the world, the only one who'd ever have his heart, he left Harry. Harry's situation seemed hopeless when Zayn arrived but he didn't give up, he never gave up on Harry.

He didn't when Harry's cat died when they were just 7. He didn't when Harry was close to not passing his exams in school. Not when Harry's first crush told him he had a big nose and Harry got incredibly self-conscious, and he'd sure as hell not give up on him now. This crisis was way, way more serious and dramatic but Zayn was 100 percent sure he'd put Harry back together, like he always did.

"Harry do you want pizza?" Zayn yelled from somewhere in the house, but Harry just continued to stare at the pictures in front of him. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to be alone.  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the pictures. He didn't look up. Not even when Zayn came in and sighed. "H, I've been looking for you. What're you doin' babe?" His voice got quieter when he realised what Harry was looking at and he sat down next to him. "God Harry why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked quietly but Harry completely ignored him and stared at the picture in his hand.

"We were in Disneyworld here. I know that it's incredibly cheesy but I wanted to see it once in my life and he took me there. When I asked him why he'd do such a big thing for me so early in our relationship, he said that I was his baby and he'd took me anywhere if it would make me happy." Harry smiled. Memories of the unforgettable time they had flashing through his mind.

Long days spent with lots of candy and rollercoasters and even longer nights with hushed voices, gentle touches and promises. He took a deep breath, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "He bought me the crown, put it on my head and said I was the prettiest princess of them all." He laughed quietly and looked at the picture of him wearing a tiara and a big smile while sitting in Louis' lap.  
They both were so happy. So incredibly in love. Back then, Harry was sure there would never be anyone or anything that could break them. Oh he was so wrong.

His vision started to get blurry and tears made their way down his cheeks and chin and dropped onto the picture. He totally forgot about Zayn until he put his arm around Harry's shoulders and tried to reassure him. "I'm okay Z. I'm alright." He whispered and they both knew he lied but Zayn wouldn't be Zayn if he would make a drama about it, so he just held Harry as tight as he could and waited for him to continue. This was the first time Harry talked about Louis without having a near breakdown.  
"When" he tried his best to breath evenly. "When I first met him, I thought he would never want me. He was so powerful and handsome and I'm pretty sure every Omega would have done anything to get his attention. But he wanted me. He choose me Zayn." Harry paused and looked up at him with big eyes. "He wanted me of all people and I thought I had won the lottery. He was so gentle with me. Always. He would never purposely hurt me or let anyone else harm me.

He protected me all the time. God, I never felt so safe in someone's armes, not even in yours." He teased slightly and Zayn smiled softly. "I should've never let him go." He added quietly. "Harry that's bul-" "Wait. Wait Zayn. Before you tell me how much better I am off without him, I want you to remember that you never met him. You never saw the way he looked at me. The way he smiled when I told him how much I loved him, or the way he used to do anything, no matter how ridicilous or embarrassing it was, just to make me laugh. He was there when my stupid cat died and he held me the whole night even though we had just started to date back then and even though he didn't understand how I could be so attached to a cat. He held my hand when I got my first tattoo and he was very close to hurting the tattooist because the man hurt me.

God Zayn, please don't tell me I should forget him and move on because I still love this man so much. As much as I would love to move on and forget him, I can't. So please don't say anything bad about him and give me time." He finished and looked up at Zayn hesitantly but he just smiled and said: "I just wanted to ask if you want to order pizza or not." Harry smiled tiredly and nodded. Knowing that Zayn had a lot of questions, but thankful that he didn't ask them. "Yeah. Pizza sounds good."

  
\---

  
"Zayn, I swear to god you can leave. I'm okay and you're not my mom. You don't need to spend every living moment of your life, worrying about me. I'm a big boy." Harry glanced at Zayn who stood in his kitchen cooking them dinner as if Harry couldn't do that himself. He had been trying to convince Zayn to leave for the past few days because he had already been there for nearly three months and as much as Harry loved Zayn, he needed some time alone.  
"Forget about that, Haz. I'm not leaving you on your own when you keep getting sick!" Zayn stated and put the chicken breast he just made onto the plate in front of Harry. "You're my best friend and you've been left by the man you love. I'm sure as hell not leavi-" He was interrupted by a sound he'd heard way too often these past weeks. "Oh god Harry not again." He rushed over to the sick boy in front of him and helped him on his feet, to bring him to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry, Z. I...I just smelled the chicken and I....I just..." Harry had tears in his eyes when Zayn gave him a glass of water and told him to calm down.

"Haz, I want you to take a pregnancy test." He said calmly as he kneeled in front of him on the cold bathroom floor. Harry looked confused at first and then he shook his head lightly. "No." "Harry you need to-" "No!" He gulped and stared at the wall behind Zayn's head. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant Zayn, I...I no I can't." His hands started to shake and Zayn took them in his own to comfort him. "Shhh Harry it's okay babe. Calm down, we'll just take the test to make sure that you're definitely not pregnant. I'll run to the store pretty quick and you'll just stay here and wait for me. Don't think too much I'll be back in 10, yeah?" "God Zayn. No please don't-" "Harry. Harry, babe there must be a reason why you throw up everything you eat and why you're dizzy all the time and I'm not going to sit here and wait until you are nine months pregnant, so wait here. I'll hurry." Zayn kissed his forehead and left the room. With that, Harry was left behind with his thoughts. So, so many thoughts. Too many of them.

It took Zayn awfully long to come back. For Harry it felt like he was gone for hours but really he was just gone for half an hour. When he stepped into the bathroom, Harry sat on the floor. Head in his hands, not knowing what to do. "Okay" Zayn began and his quiet voice would be comforting for Harry in every other situation but in this moment, there would have been absolutely nothing that'd have made him feel better. "You just kinda...pee on it and then we have to wait for ten minutes." Harry nodded and stood up shakily. Zayn gave him the test and left him alone.

When he finished, he washed his hands and sat back on the floor. Zayn came in and sat down next to him. They were quiet for a long time, Zayn breathing quietly while Harry stared at the test. His head full of possible situations. Full of what if's. He looked at the clock on the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That's what his Mom always told him to do when he felt like it was all getting too much. He repeated his action three times until the test in his hand made a shrill peeping sound. Harry closed his hand around the thing so neither him nor Zayn could see the result.

"No matter what this test says, I'll be here for you. You can count on me!" He said and gave Harry's other hand a gentle squeeze. His heart beated so hard, he swore he could hear it. There he was, seconds before he'd look at the little plastic stick in his hand that would decide about his future. He thought about such situation so often. Of him peeing on a stick to find out if he's going to have Louis' baby. But in his head, the situation was way different. He pictured himself and Louis, buzzing to know if they're going to have their own little bundle of joy. Louis holding him tight and smiling his soft smile that was reserved for Harry.

That's how he imagined it. Not like this, sitting on the cold bathroom floor with his best friend, being close to tears. The next few seconds would decide about everything and Harry wasn't ready. He wasn't ready but he knew he would have to look eventually so he opened his hand and looked at the pregnancy test in his hand. Two little pink stripes could be seen on the display and Harry's heart sunk. This couldn't happen. Not right now. Not under these circumstances. Zayn glanced at the test and sighed heavily. Neither of them said anything and Harry couldn't help but think about how unfair the universe was.

That god, or whoever else was up there, thought he's a bad person and that he needed to be punished. Maybe he was a murderer in his previous life, who knows. And suddenly, for no certain reason, he started to laugh. To laugh very loudly. Zayn looked at him as if he was crazy and that's probably what he was but he just couldn't believe how fitting this situation was. He was laughing so hard that his tummy hurt and Zayn just sat there, shocked about Harry's behavior. "Harry why are you laughing?" He asked hesitantly because he'd seen Harry in many strange and vulnerable situations but this was by far the strangest one.

"It's just so ironic Zayn, don't you think? I break up with theman I love because he doesn't want to have children. He leaves and I am left behind, pregnant with his child. Isn't this the most ironic situation ever? The universe hates me. Fate hates me." He calmed down and just when Zayn thought his outburst was over, Harry started again. "And I....I hate him! This goddamn asshole, he's not good for anything. All he ever brought me was sadness and disappointment and....and a freaking baby, Zayn! A baby! I always wanted to have a baby with him. Now I'm having one and that during the toughest time of my life. I don't have a job, I don't have my Louis but hey, I'm having a baby!"

He was full on yelling by now and Zayn just sat there shocked and unable to say anything. "That's so unfair! How am I going to to this? How am I going to have a baby without him? God Zayn, I need him. I can't do any of this without him. He's my man, Zayn. He may not be my Alpha or my husband but he is my man, and I need him." His voice got quieter and tears started to build in the corners of his eyes. He hated to cry, he'd done it way too often these past few weeks. "Harry please calm down, babe. You have to keep calm because I'm pretty sure that stress is really not good at all for your baby, so take deep breaths and let me talk." Harry nodded. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor's so they can check on your baby and then we'll come back here, I'll cook something and we can discuss the important things. Does that sound good?"He wanted to say no, wanted to tell Zayn off for being so calm and relaxed but he didn't. He just nodded once again.  

 

It was a week later when Zayn decided to make the whole situation even worse. A long long week of crying and yelling, missing Louis and hating Louis. They went to a doctor, Doctor Pete. He said that the baby was absolutely healthy and that he was three months, twelve weeks pregnant. Harry just nodded and thought about his last heat and about all the sex they had and then he wasn't surprised in the slightest about this pregnany. Harry's head was so full. Full of Louis. Full of their baby. Full of worries. And really, Zayn had no intentions to make it better. "You have to tell him."

It was a Sunday and they were relaxing and Harry was just about to fall asleep but Zayn was having none of it. "I'd rather die." He mumbled and turned in the other direction as a hint for Zayn to shut up and let him sleep. "Harry don't be so childish. This is his baby, too." Suddenly Harry sat up and pointed an angry finger at Zayn. "Wrong. This is my baby. He just helped to create it, but it's my baby. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it." That was a lie. Because no matter what, he always wanted a baby with Louis and he'd have this baby. With our without him. "This is not fair on his side. He's the baby daddy. If I had a babyI would like to be a part of the child's life."

"Zayn don't you get it? One of the reasons we broke up, was because he didn't want children and now that he left, you want me to call him and tell him that he's going to be a Dad? What do you think he'd do Zayn, hmm? Take the next flight home and be the best father to ever exist? Life doesn't work like that, it's not that easy." He gave Zayn one last pointed look and turned around to find some peace to sleep. He put his hand on his belly and rubbed it slightly.

There wasn't much to see quiet yet but he knew that would change faster than he could imagine. There was a constant mantra in his head of 'I can't tell him.' 'But Zayn is right, it's his baby.' 'But he never wanted children anyway so why would he want to have this baby?' He needed to think of so many things. On the one hand, he knew that his baby needed a father but on the other hand he didn't want to depend on Louis in any way. Louis didn't want him, why would he want their baby?

Harry knew very well that he was selfish for thinking like that, but he didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. His head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was to sleep but he couldn't. When Louis left, Harry wasn't sure if he could live without him. He had this feeling that you get, when the person you love most in the world, can't or doesn't want to be with you. You feel like there's a hole in your chest that's gaping and waiting to be filled and you don't know how to stop it. You don't know, how to stop the pain.

It's the kind of pain you only ever feel for one person in your life and this person is also the only one who can stop the pain. It's a strange feeling. You don't cry at first, that's not the immediate reaction. You just stop to function. You feel like you can't move anymore. It's strange, this feeling. Nearly as strange as love itself and it's just as hurtful. Harry had never felt a pain that was so deep inside, so far away, yet so close and tangible. Had only ever heard about it. Heard songs about it, watched movies. Never in a million years would he have imagined how painful it really was.

But when his Louis left, Harry understood all those really dramatic heartbreak songs and the people that did incredibly crazy things to be with the person they love. He understood, but that didn't make the pain any better. He had this feeling constantly ever since his man turned his back on him but his baby, their baby, made it better. The moment he found out about the little person in his tummy, the pain wasn't as bad anymore. This baby was Louis', after all. They made it together, he made it. Harry couldn't help but to feel thankful. Maybe it was fate. Louis may have left him but he still had this baby. Their baby.

\------

Nothing. Nothing in this world could have prepared Harry for the day Louis stood in front of his door. It was a wednesday, 5 o'clock and Zayn and Harry were preparing dinner. After they found out about the pregnancy, Zayn ignored all of Harry's protests and pretty much moved in with him. He rented a small apartment close to Harry's house so he could be there as soon as Harry needed him. Harry stated multiple times that he'd do just fine on his own but after Harry found Louis' old reading glasses, and cried for three hours straight, Zayn decided to stay for a little longer. It was easier for Harry that way. Zayn went to the doctor's appointments with him, he dealt with his constant mood swings, hell he even bought everything Harry's cravings forced him to want. He did everyting a dad-to-be would do. He did everything Louis should do. It was not like Zayn wanted to play Daddy for this baby.

He and Liam were happily mated and in love and sometimes, when he had time, he even dropped by and stayed for a few days. Harry assured him multiple times that he had no intention of stealing his mate and he always laughed and told him that he knew and that he'd never think anything like that. So Zayn stayed and did everyting to make Harry's life a little easier and really, he couldn't be more thankful but not even Zayn's presence could make him forget about the man he wanted to have by his side.

He had called nearly every day but Harry knew he wasn't strong enough to talk to him without begging him to come home and raise their baby. Louis tried, he really did. Hell, he even send a few letters but Harry didn't read them. He really refused any kind of contact with Louis. Not because he hated him but because he was so scared of Louis leaving him again when he'd find out.

 

So, it was pretty shocking when Harry, six months pregnant opened the door and in front of him stood his Louis. His beautiful beautiful man in all his glory. His hair slightly swept back, his blue eyes kind and warm and his scent so overhelmingly strong. Only one look at him, made Harry forget about the last months and all he wanted to do was to sit in his man's lap and to feel those strong  hands on his body. But once again he was reminded, that it's never that easy in life. He didn't know what to say. What were the right words to say in a situation like this? Harry sure as hell didn't know but that wasn't a problem because for once in their relationship, Louis was the first one to say something.

"Harry" He started and he looked confident, sure of what he'd say next. "I love you!" And okay....? "I didn't tell you that often enough when we were together and when I was on the other end of the world, without you, for six months, I just realised that life is too short to hold in your feelings all the time. I didn't want to leave you Harry. Of course, I had a job to do but it all would have been so much easier if you'd been by my side. I could have taken you with me, baby. You would have loved Australia, I know that for sure. I can't be without you any longer baby. Please believe me. I had such a hard time, knowing that when I'd come home you wouldn't be waiting and then after the second week I started to call you. Again and again but you never picked up or called me back. I-I'm so so sorry, baby. For every single tear you might have cried because of me. Could you give me, us one more chance? I sincerely love yo-" "What's going on here?"

Louis' speech was interrupted by a grumpy looking Zayn and Harry instantly panicked. A few seconds ago he was in his "Louis bubble", how he liked to call it and now he was taken back to reality. It's when he's looking into those blue blue eyes, and all he can think about is Louis, Louis, Louis. God he's such a cliché.  
"Wait Harry who's this?" He looked up and saw Louis looking at him.                           Harry looked over to Zayn who looked kinda pissed and before he could say anything, Zayn had already started.

"Who I am? Well I'm only the man who's been looking after Harry since you left him." He snapped and pointed an angry finger at Louis' chest.  
"Who the fuck are you? Take your fingers away before I fucking break 'em!" He snarled and snatched Zayn's hand away. Two Alphas having an argument. This wouldn't end well. Harry ducked his head and whimpered at the thought, which made Louis' head snatch up and Harry could see his face soften. He took a step towards Harry but Zayn blocked his way and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Louis growled, deep in his throat and Harry's knees got weaker. "Take your fookin' hands off me boy!" His voice got deeper, his accent thicker. Harry was so turned on. Damn pregnancy hormones.

Zayn snorted and laughed sarcastically. "Your boy? Really? Well, where were you when he needed you most, mhh? You weren't here, but I was. I was here when you left, I held his hand when we went to the doctor's to make sure the baby is okay. I went-" Zayn continued but Louis didn't listen anymore. "The bab-the what?" He whispered and looked at Harry, who just blushed. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention it, you got him pregnant you idiot!" Zayn looked seriously pissed and Harry knew that he had all the rights to be, but his Louis was here. He couldn't be mad at the most beautiful man in this world. Louis' eyes went wide and his gaze fell from Harry's face to his belly and for a second he thought, Louis may be close to having a heart attack.

  
He watched Louis' face intently, waiting for a reaction but Louis was like a statue. His eyes didn't leave Harry's swollen stomach and Harry couldn't help but to feel a little bit dissapointed. This was his baby after all. They were quiet for a awfully long time. Even Zayn shut up and watched Louis. There he stood. Harry's strong, little man. His hair a mess and his eyes fixated on H's belly. Then, when Harry was dangerously close to going back inside and shutting the door behind him, Louis' eyes looked up again. Tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "I'm" he started but his voice cracked. Louis Tomlinson's voice cracked and Harry really didn't know how to feel about that. "I'm sorry, Harry. I am so so sorry. I didn't-I didn't know. If I'd known I wouldn't have left. Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"You-You're not mad that I'm, you know, pregnant?"  
Harry asked hesitantly and Louis shook his head. "God baby, no. I-I know I always said that I don't want children but seeing you right here, right now with your tummy all swollen, makes me forget about that. I'm so genuinely sorry that I wasn't there when you found out or when you went to the doctor's. How far along are you?Do you know if it's a girl or a boy? Did you think of any names already? Have you designed the nursery yet? Of course you have, I'm sure of that."                 He smiled softly and now there were tears in Harry's eyes, great. "How-how about you come inside with us and I'll tell you everything?" Harry asked hesitantly and Louis nodded. "Thank you, Haz."

\----

It was not exactly easy to explain everything to Louis because he kept interrupting Harry with questions about the baby. Not to forget about Zayn who kept making petty comments. But even if he tried, Harry couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed because he had his Louis back. His Louis, who kept asking questions about their baby.

Louis who never wanted children but had tears in his eyes when Harry showed him the ultrasound. He thought it would be strange if he'd ever see Louis again, awkward, but it felt like he never even left in the first place. When they sat down in the living room, it took him only three minutes to make Harry laugh and only five, for Harry to realize that he still loved Louis more than anything else in this world. The way he listened so intently when Harry told him that their baby was probably going to be a footballer by the way they kicked him all the time. The way his eyes crinkled while he smiled or how he held Harry's hand just to show him that he's there, made Harry realize that he was a fool if he ever thought he could live without this man.

Louis wasn't really on Zayn's good side, even after a good five hours that held around forty 'I'm really so so sorry, baby's' from Louis. Because after all he was Harry's best friend and he would need his time to open up to Louis, but that was okay because Louis promised that he wouldn't leave ever again. Especially now, that they'd have a tiny addition to their family. Later that night, after Harry and Louis had talked everything out and Harry decided that he'd give Louis a second chance, Zayn went to sleep and Louis took Harry upstairs.

\---

Louis couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe how beautiful his boy was, how he could have ever left him. This boy, so pretty and soft, was all his. The way he was all laid out for Louis, waiting. His clothes were still on and Louis couldn't wait to get them off. He got on the bed, kneeling his way between his boy's open legs.

  
Louis helped Harry out of his white t-shirt and stared down on his pregnant belly in awe. He put both his hands on the bump, caressing the firm skin. It filled him with an unknown pride, seeing Harry so swollen with HIS baby. He put the little person in there, he did that. And in a few months they'd have a tiny mixture of Louis and Harry. Louis couldn't believe his luck. He leaned down and said: "Hi baby. This is your Daddy speaking. I know you don't know me yet because I missed the first six months of your existance and believe me, I'll never forgive myself for that, but now I'm here and I will never ever leave you and your papa alone again. Not even when you want me to." Harry giggled and buried his hands in his man's soft hair.

"I already love you very much, little pumpkin and from now on I'm gonna tell you that every single day of your life. I can't wait to meet you, baby." He kissed Harry's belly softly and the baby kicked. Only a little bit, but enough for Louis to look up at Harry with wide eyes and a proud grin. Harry laughed lightly. "Looks like our baby loves you too." And at that Louis leaned over Harry's belly. Careful not to hurt the bump and he kissed him.

With so much love and passion. Both their hearts beating like crazy and their lips caressing each other's. The kiss was hot. Both of them trying to put their emotions and feelings in one kiss. Their tongues exploring each others mouths like it was the first time. Harry couldn't wait any longer, so he shoved his pants and trousers down in one go until they fell off the bed. Louis broke the kiss to look at him with this look that was just for Harry. This one look where his eyes got so soft and his whole face screamed 'I love you'. God, Harry missed it, he missed touching Louis and caressing him and feeling him. So he told him exactly that and Louis laughed quietly. "Eager, aren't you baby?"

Harry groaned and ripped at the hem of Louis' shirt until he got the message and pulled it over his head. "We didn't have sex for six months and I'm pregnant. My hormones go a little bit crazy when there's a incredibly good-smelling and looking Alpha on top of me. I really need you Lou. Please hurry up." He was full on whining now and Louis went crazy. His needy Omega smell filled the room and his hole was visibly slick. Clenching around air. Louis groaned deeply and let his eyes roam over his boy's pretty body.

"So beautiful, princess. So pretty." He laid down, flat on his stomach until his face was centimeters away from Harry's gaping hole. He leaned in and did little kitten licks. Harry was a moaning mess as soon as Louis' tongue made contact with his hole. He buried his hands in Louis' hair and tucked everytime he licked another stripe over his lover's hole. When Louis added a finger to his tongue, Harry felt like he'd die from the pleasure. And when Louis added a second digit, he couldn't wait any longer and pulled Louis up until they were aligned from head to toe.

"Please, fuck me" he whispered. He could feel Louis' dick against his thigh and he nearly went crazy at the thought of it. Louis kissed down his neck and Harry started to unbutton his jeans. When he did, he shoved a hand in his lover's pants and it's hard to say which one of them moaned louder. He shoved down both layers of clothing and Harry stared at his cock. So thick and standing proudly. He whined again and Louis nodded. "Do you think we need lube?" He asked while kissing up and down Harry's chest. From his puffy nipples to his swollen tummy. He was so beautiful. Harry shook his head no. "I don't think so either baby. You're already so slick and wet for me, aren't you?" Harry nodded and Louis couldn't believe how pretty he was. His beautiful curly hair, surrounding his face and his chest heaving. "I love you so much." Louis couldn't help it. He was so in love with this boy.

"You look so beautiful, carrying my baby. I love you." He pulled the thin sheet over their them and draped himself over his boy's body. "And now, I'm goint to make love to you." Harry smiled teary eyed (really everything made him cry these days) and moved his hands to Louis' soft hair again. Playing with the hair on his neck. Louis moved one hand down to align his cock with Harry's hole and held himself up with the other. One last look at Harry to make sure he was ready, and Louis pushed into Harry's tight body. Harry let out a loud moan and one of his hands, scratched down Louis' back while he pressed his thick cock into Harry. When he bottomed out, he looked at his boy's beautiful face. Then he started to kiss down Harry's neck, waiting for him to adjust to his size. Harry felt good. Actually he felt more than just good. He felt absolutely incredible.

So full and loved and taken care off and he loved every second if it. When the stretch didn't hurt too much anymore, Louis started to move slowly, carefully. Pulling out until he was nearly all the way out and then he slammed back in. He looked Harry in the eye and there was so much love in his eyes. Harry caressed his cheek while Louis nailed his hips against Harry's and for the first time in six months, Harry felt whole again. He let out a high pitched moan when Louis hit his prostate dead on.                                                His thrusts were hard and slow and he took his sweet time to make Harry fall apart underneath him. He kissed from his mouth to his ear down to his neck and he let his teeth graze over the skin where his bond mark would be. "I want to bite you. Make you officially mine." He mumbled while his cock slammed repeatedly into Harry's prostate.

They both were so close to coming Harry could feel Louis' knot forming at the base of his cock. "Then do it. You know you can" Harry whispered. He tried so hard to keep quiet but the feeling of Louis inside him after six months, was just too good. "I want to marry you first. I'm new to all of this. Give me a little bit of time and I'll make all your wishes come true, baby. I promise." He whispered softly and Harry moaned loudly and came all over his own stomach.                                          He felt so good, so loved and appreciated. He felt so content to be here. In the arms of his baby's father while he made promises about their future. And when Louis grunted deeply into his neck, and pushed his knot into Harry, he felt like the happiest person in the world and well, he had every right to be.


End file.
